


【叉铁】盛情难却（ABO设定，Alpha！Brock/Omega！Tony，NC-21，内战后时间线）

by Brightside



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightside/pseuds/Brightside
Summary: 简介：ABO设定，监狱背景，混合了一些内战漫画的设定，Tony在西伯利亚的事件后当上了神盾局的局长，并且因拒绝给政府提供注册派超英的信息而被通缉。他将自己藏在某个墨西哥的小监狱里，碰到同样“度假”的Brock Rumlow。警告：请注意标题信息，黄暴粗俗，大量粗口，标记覆盖情节。Tip：因为个人对于ABO设定中的“只能被一个标记并且需要和那个人度过余生”的观念不太感冒，所以有覆盖标记情节。铁罐有个标记，只是因为他是四十多岁的Playboy，没有理由必须“守身如玉 ”。
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	【叉铁】盛情难却（ABO设定，Alpha！Brock/Omega！Tony，NC-21，内战后时间线）

【一】

“你大可不必像个小镇修女那样扭扭捏捏，”Brock将枕头扔在床上，倚着墙，脸上是惯有的戏谑笑容和拜某人所赐的淤青眼眶，“就这么担心我会半夜爬上你的床？你以为你是谁，我非得和你上床？”

一床之隔的人翻了个懒散的白眼，同时蹭了蹭身侧的床铺。

“我倒希望你说的都是真的，你对我‘毫无性趣’”Tony将手臂撑在胸前，在说到某个关键词句的时候比了个修饰性的手势，“只是，我必须得提一嘴，如果**我想**和你上床，你就非得和我上床，但是我不想。”

九头蛇旧部看起来就像是要生气了，“你是个典型的美国式的令人反胃的阶级自恋狂。”

“而你是个毁了容的过气反派，”送上个浮夸的笑容，Tony抬起眉毛，“但是我还是仁慈的为你的词汇量点赞，因为我就是这么好。”

【二】

如果三个月前有人告诉Tony Stark，你将会被政府通缉，然后困在某个墨西哥的监狱里与九头蛇谈笑风声，他八成会把斥力炮掏出来，认真的问问那人他的斥力炮是不是又大又圆。

但事情的确就是这么发生了。

半年前Ross和他强硬的军事作风一起，把那份神盾局长的任职书扔在了桌上。

早在那时Tony就该借着老Fury的故事看清这是场阴谋，这是场“让神盾局长成为身败名裂的消耗品”的华丽圈套。但是当时他只是被神盾局的情报网迷花了眼。

没办法，他的实验室里有堆成山的装甲改进计划，他的信息网络又在奥创那阵受到了点小小的波折。更别提成为神盾局局长之后他就能对某位政府工作人员耳提面命——

Sharon Carter小姐，你确定国家破坏者、通缉犯、前任美国队长、曾经冰箱里的鸡肉盒消灭狂Steve Rogers先生没有私下联系你吗？你确定？你真的百分之百确定？你愿意对着国旗发誓确定？那我半个小时之后再来问一次。

总之，当神盾局局长比他预期的要好玩多了，当然也累得多。但是连轴转算是Stark的家族特长，他没怎么花时间就习惯了这个。直到政府的老狐狸们想要注册派英雄的信息，Tony Stark也不得不成为国家破坏者、通缉犯、前任神盾局局长、曾经的冰箱里的蛋糕消灭狂，并且带着资料偷跑，为此而亡命天涯了。

“听清楚了我说的吗？”

那名墨西哥的政府工作人员操着一口浓重的拉丁语系口音，还有些唾沫飞溅的毛病。

Tony努力憋住着脸上的嫌弃，然后在对方开始询问名字的时候，“ John McLean。”他回答。

对方愣住了几秒，眉毛皱了起来，“那是《虎胆龙威》。”

“我能怎么说呢，那小子非要抄袭我。”

美国人用上假装出来的东加州口音，并且暗地里期待这个小破监狱没有人能够认出他来。

这事有点像是釜底抽薪，逃亡开始之前Tony在各个国家的数据网中留下了一些可靠的罪犯身份，以便于情况危急的时候他能在某些小监狱避风头，再蹭点别国纳税人的税钱。他从五天前就没吃过什么像样的东西，还有一群Ross派来的疯狗似得探员在跟着他身后的气味。Tony只觉得此刻唯一重要的事情就是他因为饥饿而蠢蠢欲动想要叫出来的肚子，以及……不被抓住。

墨西哥人背着他机拉呱地打了一通电话，并且时不时的回头，有那么一会Tony几乎以为自己要被认出来了，直到对方放下手里的座机。一脸郑重的，“别想着搞出什么乱子，明白吗，John McLean？”

“当然，我能搞出什么乱子呢。”他瘪了瘪嘴，一脸的漫不经心。

如果Tony Stark曾经计算过被自己打脸的次数，他就会明白这句话多半不能管上什么用。

他跟着狱警领了临时的囚服，把床位铺好——住在隔壁的是个二十出头的古巴小伙子，瘦瘦高高的，除了英语不太灵光，看起来还算友好。

监狱生活几乎就要算是完美了，Tony来的时间正好，他在二十分钟后得到午餐时间，算不上珍馐美味倒也可以充饥，才不管不顾的刚刚尝了口土豆，就有个高大的影子落在他的前面。连带着声音一起，“你是我想的那个人，对吧？”

抬起头，曾经的复仇者看见了那张带着烧伤的脸，高眉骨高鼻梁，典型的欧洲人长相，他甚至嚼了好几下土豆才想起这家伙是谁。

前任九头蛇，索科威亚惨案的肇事者之一，通缉犯Brock Rumlow

Tony在反应过来之前就已经将手中的菜盘狠狠的砸了过去，Brock身手敏捷却也没有料到，被砸得正着。

他被菜汁浇了个满怀，过了好一会才转过头，双颊收紧，眼里是某种介于兴奋和狂热之间的情绪，接着他歪了歪脑袋，开始咧着嘴笑，全然不管自己此时看上去有多狼狈，流畅的躲开后续的攻击。

狱警挥着棍子冲上来分开他们，Tony听见对方凑近了说，“你果然就是那个家伙。”前九头蛇特工拎着他的领子，笑容恼人地挂在脸上，黏糊糊的几乎要落了他一身，“事情就要变得好玩了。”

这是他们被强行架开后的最后一句话。然后Tony就被一记后头来的棍子敲得神志不清了。

【三】

才半个小时之后新犯人John McLean就因为故意闹事而回到了这个油腻昏暗的屋子。教导员看起来可生气了，他的手肘愤怒的撑着桌子，臂上粘着几绺橡皮擦屑，一旁的报纸上的填字游戏和铅笔昭示着它们的来源。

“你就是不知道怎么保持安静是吧，John McLean。”

一同被送来的闹事者差点因为这个名字笑了出来，脸上的忍俊不禁都快掉下来了，接着墨西哥监狱管理者用沉重的拍桌阻止了这事的发生，“还有你也是，Hans Gruber，你以为你就没事了吗？现在，谁来告诉我发生了什么，你们谁先动的手。”

Tony瞥了眼旁边的家伙，决定把诸如执行正义之类的答案咽回肚子里，“私人恩怨。”他回答。

“差不多吧。”Brock扶着手肘，半心半意的赞同道。

这个墨西哥人大约真是个好人，他臭着脸思索了一会，居然说：“要是让我发现有第二次，你俩就等着关禁闭，懂吗？”

他伸出手指了指那两个犯人，Tony数次都想出声提醒那些橡皮擦屑的事情，但是他忍住了，只是故作诚恳的点了点头，他可不想再惹事惹起注意。而Brock依旧是Brock，他发出了尖锐的哼笑，针对Tony Stark的怂包态度。

“现在滚回你们的牢房上去。”

墨西哥人说，几乎是不耐烦的将两位犯人往外赶，个子矮一点的那名犯人只来得及在离开前，“Accomplice，”他冲着教导员。

“什么。”

“Accomplice，第二行的第一个单词。”他指了指报纸上的填字游戏。

被提点的教导员狠狠的瞪了他一眼，接着便低下头仔细看报纸，嘴里念念有词。狱警也走过来将他们往外头带。从门框里出来的时候，“Accomplice？ 玛格丽特·米切尔，（注1）干得不错啊。 ”Brock压低了声音说。

“闭嘴吧，西弗勒斯·斯内普。（注2）” 

Tony不后悔把午餐扔在对方脸上，一点都不。

注1：玛格丽特·米切尔，美国现代著名女作家，《飘》的作者，叉叔只是在玩文学家的梗，

注2：斯内普教授和Hans Gruber（Brock的假名，虎胆龙威一里的反派）同为艾伦·里克曼老师出演的角色

【四】

多待了几天后Tony才明白监狱并不只是水泥盒子那么简单，就像是教导员放过他们绝不只是因为好心。

很显然那日他和Brock的骚乱只能是小打小闹。Tony不知道是因为这地方太小，还又或是墨西哥所有的犯罪分子都共有一个远方姨妈，几乎每次狱警押进新人的时候总会有人认得。

有仇的那种认得，又或者是友情的那种。他甚至见过家人团聚：一群穿着鲜亮的囚服的新人涌进休息室，接着有人从后头蹿出来给了其中某人一个拳头，嚷嚷着让我打死这个世界上最糟糕的血亲。

这里的一切衬托着他这个国际通缉犯反而像是个体面人了。

所以今天的午餐时间Tony依旧像和之前一样，躲在没有人注意的角落里，用茂盛生长的胡子和绝不随便打量的眼神隐藏着自己。但这不代表不会有人来招惹他。几个本地人凑到他的前面开始喋喋不休些进贡之类的话，Tony权当自己是个哑巴，任由对方拿走自己的汤，接着用的手挖走他碗里的肉糜。

在他以为自己好不容用食物买来了清静的时候，又是一个人，对方还没准备坐下Tony脑子里的报警器就哔哔直叫。

“你现在又能安心的做个娘炮了？”Brock将盘子扔在他面前，惬意的嚼着一块牛肉，“当初打我的时候怎么没有这种精神。”

被骚扰的那人只管翻了个白眼，依旧保持默不作声。

“你为什么不告诉狱警你是谁，至少可以告诉他们你是Omega。”九头蛇人渣继续说，终于成功的让埋头进食的人抬起了头，用着那双又深又大的棕眼睛盯着他。

过了好一会，Tony才动了动嘴唇，“你他妈的到底想干什么？”他问。

Tony意识到这是他们认真对话时的第一句，在拳头之后，以脏口开头，是他喜欢的走向。

他没指望Omega的这件事能瞒过那人，毕竟Tony Stark是世界上最有名的Omega，抑制剂开发实验室第一资助人，杰出的性别平权运动家，他的性别早在被对方认出来的那一刻暴露了，这没有什么好侥幸的。

Tony不明白的是为什么Brock Rumlow还没和典狱长举报他，还保持着与暴力截然相反的状态，在他的对面美滋滋的吃着午餐，甚至，用着可以称之为友好的语气，试图开始拉家常。

“你知道一个发情的Omega能在监狱里造成怎样的骚乱吗？”对方无视了他的问题，依旧揪着前面的话头没有放，“黏糊糊的，血和惨叫，即使是像我这样的人也不怎么想见到。富家佬，我是在给你善意的建议，你应该找狱警汇报，然后和夫人团的那些家伙坐在一起。”

他边说着，边用拇指比了比右侧桌子的那群人，被单独隔离的特殊性别群体。

即使是男子监狱也得面对性别问题，一般情况下Omega会拥有被区分且单独关押的权利，同时可以优先选择狱内工作。Tony知道这些是因为他是杰出的平权运动家，而在这呆的日子又让他知道了如果一个Omega被监狱批准了性别保护，同时又找上个靠谱的“监狱丈夫”，他的日子大概不会比度假差上太多。

“因为我的假身份是个犯过猥亵罪、侵犯特殊性别群体保护法案的老油条。”思索了半晌，Tony决定说真话，免得被那家伙追问不休。

“你竟然没有办法捏造个更合理的假身份？”

“如果你准备了三千二百个假身份，而不是用盒子就能装满的假护照，那就得预备好其中有不够合理的。”Tony乘机嘲笑老派特工，同时暗示如果他们要将彼此的假身份同归于尽，Tony总是能找到更好的。

Brock看起来没受到多少讽刺，“华而不实，但精神值得鼓励。”他盯着对方嚼牛肉的方式像是他正嚼着前任神盾局长的小指骨，那张带着烧伤的满脸奸笑。Tony费了好大劲才让自己不要将想法付之于暴力，低下头开始戳着他被玷污的肉食。

过了一会，九头蛇人渣才忽然想起似得，“你之前的问题，”他略微提高音调，“我想我大概欠你句谢谢。”

Tony抬起头，皱着眉头看对方，“什么？”

“你是我见过唯一能将美国队长拉下水的人。”Brock脸上的表情可谓倨傲，“你让Steve Rogers成为了真正的叛国者和逃犯，富家老爷，我得说你干的不错。”

在那个瞬间Tony只觉得自己是个醉酒肇事的司机，而某个被买来的杀手正在因为他的杰出贡献而比着大拇指。就像是吃下了苍蝇那么恶心，前任神盾局长噎住了半天，没有说话。

而等他能够找回自己声音的时候，Tony将手里的餐具捏得紧紧的，“我是在试图把他拉上来。”

“干的不错，Stark，那我猜你现在也好端端的站在岸上。”

Brock出声讽刺，效果拔群。Tony差点就要把手指捅进对方的喉咙里，用力扯出点什么来，接着九头蛇轻描淡写，“你不太会有机会因为这事收到称赞，所以最好表现的受用点，富家佬，你是我最喜爱的复仇者，别辜负了这番好意。”

Tony非常想让Brock和他的好意都去下水道喝污水去吧，但有人提过Stark家族无可救药的自恋癖吗？在“最喜欢复仇者”这个关键词出现的时候Tony奇迹般的不那么生气了，他不断的在脑子里嘟囔还不到时候，有更重要的东西需要被计划。

起码有一点恐怖分子说的是正确的，Tony绝对不想在这个混乱的、充满了Alpha的监狱里度过发情期，他需要些帮助，不管他愿不愿意。

【五】

“我想它卡住了。”与他同隔间的那个古巴小伙回过身来，用磕磕巴巴的英语说。

Tony现在知道了他的邻居叫Lopez，因为不算是重犯监狱，倒也还能有些闲暇时间。Tony听取了对方的建议选了洗衣房的工作——那小子看起来挺面善的，每天只管蒙头将衣服丢进机器里，浪费人生却也乐得清静。

他不是没有想过选个更对口的，电器维修啥的，只是他非常怀疑在看见一大堆线路以及动手工具之后，自己还能不能保持“资质平庸”。

拖着步子走过去，Tony将身体探近洗衣机内腔，仔细看了看，大约是电机用了太久接触不良，他不用多花一秒就能看出这个，却在面向Lopez的时候，“去叫负责修理的人过来，”他尽可能装出副糙汉的低哑声线，“不然还指望我来搞定这玩意嘛？”

说来也奇怪，Tony不知道是自己的假名、还是胡子拉碴的造型足够唬人，大部分人都换上了一副毕恭毕敬的样子，连带着之前总是来找茬的那几个本地人都没再跑来闹事。古巴人被支使的有些面色难堪，却也没说什么，跑去找门口负责的狱警。

“看起来你过得不错啊。”Brock不知道从什么地方突然冒了出来，令Tony低下头叹气。

“本来是不错，直到看到了你这张脸。”

被通缉的前任复仇者差点就要过上潇洒轻松的日子了，只是那名执着的恐怖分子不愿意放过他。

干瘪的苍白灯光依旧明晃晃的挂在天花板上，将洗衣房地板上的污渍照的一清二楚，Tony垂着视线试图推迟对话，却还是看见那双穿着便鞋的脚出现在视线里。

Brock张着嘴迟疑了一会，“你的发情期还有多久。”他挠着鼻子说道。

“我会搞定。”

个子更矮些的犯人走向洗干净的那堆衣服，决定认真工作。

“你是需要我再给你描述一遍发情期管理不当的后果吗？”Brock继续凑了过来，提高音调说，足以令Tony也带着烦躁回答，“我说了我会搞定。”

经过这段时间他们基本上算作是熟人了，Brock不是那种会在圣诞节寄友情贺卡的类型，但是他在厨房工作，这意味着他偶尔能够与前任复仇者分享多余的酸奶。

至于Tony，他怎么说也是个知道感恩的正派人物——就算是被通缉了也是正派人物，不接受任何反驳，作为回报他会记得在洗衣房结束工作之后把自己的衣服单独拿出来，顺便，只是顺便，把对方的衣服也拎出来，然后在经过恐怖分子的隔间的时候，带着愉悦地扔在对方那张被火折磨过的大坏脸上。

只是这一切依旧不足以支撑Tony与对方讨论私人问题，事实是这样的，即使世界上最和蔼友善的老奶奶跑出来问与发情期或者性别分化相关的问题，Tony都会把“不关你的事”放在对方的脸上。不在公共面前掩饰性别是一方面，但是私人生活？这又是另外一个问题了。

“你是在哪学来的这种十三岁少女的矫情？”

“在你的闺房里。”Tony头也不抬的说。

“至于你的问题，我不会回答，直到你说出真相为止，Rumlow，你那套我最喜欢的复仇者论调在我这不管用，编个更像样的，或者保持安静，二者选其一。”

他虽低着头整衣服，却一点也没忘记观察情况，Tony不断的用余光瞟着对方的方向。如果他先动手我就往右退，他想着，如果我先动手就用拳头砸在之前砸过的位置，活脱脱的双喜临门。

Brock发出了声耐人寻味的叹气，接着将手臂交叉着架在胸前，Tony几乎能听到对方脑子因为思考而发出的叮叮咣咣的响声。就在Brock张嘴，他以为自己能得到一个足够邪恶狡诈的答案时。

“我是个Alpha。”前任恐怖分子说。

微微凑上前去，小个子的囚犯迅速地嗅了嗅对方的气味，“我看出来了，”他干巴巴的扯着嘴角，“说点我不知道的。”

“这个回答还不够吗？”九头蛇反而更像是矫情的那个了，Brock一本正经的皱着眉头，好像自己说了什么了不得的话似得。

“你得补充点信息，小伙子，别给我来那套什么大自然赐予的吸引力，生物繁殖的本能之类的，我不会相信……。”

他正好端端的折着衣服呢，就被对方扯着衣领的拎了起来。

讲道理这个情况反而让Tony觉得好过了不少，一是他对此颇有经验，第二，比起那种战战兢兢的表面和平，他更倾向于把真相戳破，Rumlow终于放下了他那诡异的亲密的好人面具，令他神清气爽。

“你想听我说什么？”

高大的恐怖分子抬着下巴，将字挨个地从牙缝里往外挤，“我迫不及待的等着你发情，好让自己能够第一个占好上乘的观众席，亲眼见证复仇者是如何被蹂躏折磨，哭闹惨叫？”

“你要早点这么说……我们也不用折腾这么久了。”Tony气喘吁吁的回答，并且试图掰开些空气。

接着他被狠狠的扔在了地上，半跪在墙边，揉着脖子大力的吸气。

“你这人到底什么有什么毛病？”Brock气急反笑，“你是压死了邻居家的狗还是开车撞了幼儿园，就这么恨自己，急不可耐的等着别人把你往死里整？你别是有什么精神障碍吧。”

悬殊的高度差令男人投下一片巨大的影子，Tony再次被扯着头发抬起脸来，Brock将声音压得低低的，继续说。

“一个月前，有个Omega小伙子被关了进来，他自作聪明，没有找狱警汇报这件事，而等事态失控的时候，”他顿了顿，故意拉长声音。

“现在二号浴室的地板缝里都能见到他渗进去的血。Stark，我或许算不上好人，但我也不喜欢那种事。所以，收起你那副自恋狂的被害妄想，当是饶了我，不是所有事情都和你有关，不是所有人都想要你那条金贵的命。”

Tony扯着嘴角，试图组成一个不屑的笑，却在来自于头皮的拉扯疼痛下变成龇牙咧嘴的沉默，然后在Brock放了手，而他又终于能说话的时候，Tony拍拍裤腿，站了起来。

“你管我愿意怎么想，咬我啊。”话出口的时候他就后悔了。

Brock看起来颇为得意，连脸上的烧疤都变得顺眼了许多，他本来就长得好看，前任超英的偏见滤镜都不能改变多少。

“搞定你的发情期，不然必要的时候我就会咬你。”他故意露出牙齿，用舌头舔了舔犬牙，Tony骗自己说没有被吓到，但他的肩膀自顾自的往墙边缩了缩。Brock对此相当受用，笑的愈发狡猾。

“还有你的邻居，别把那小子当成好人，防着他点。”他边说着边开始解外套的扣子，这是绝对不应该出现在此时的举动，某位性别弱势的男士睁大了眼，愣住几秒，然后直接与身后墙融为了一体，虚张声势的将脸憋得鼓鼓囊囊，用眼睛狠狠瞪着对方。

最终，在那比一个世界还长的几秒过后，恐怖分子脱下了自己的外套，露出底下被肌肉撑出形状的T恤。

“给我洗干净。”

他将外套扔在对方的脸上，Tony只觉得被臭烘烘的Alpha气味裹了一脸。等他又怒又恼的扯开眼前的遮挡，Brock已经半个身子在洗衣房外头了。

“法西斯混蛋。”

Tony低下头小声的嘟囔，结果除了狱警从门口探出头的警告，没有其他的回答。

【六】

围栏外是干涸的砾石和坦荡的平地，阳光慷慨的随意铺着，衬得远处的树林颇有生机，蓝天白云，惬意秋风，光是看着这幅景象很难想象这里是监狱。

Tony将视线从远景转回眼前，零散的囚犯们在围栏内走动，他远远的望着长凳旁的那堆人，短暂的犹豫了一会，接着催动脚步走了上去。

出于安全的考虑他不太在放风的时候出去溜达，但是这是个搭话的好机会。他打听过监狱里谁会有抑制剂，答案如同猜想的那样，自然是那些单独的行动的Omega。

“嘿，”早在他走过去之前，那群人中就有人将目光放了过来，“你有空和我单独谈谈吗？”他对着最像老大的那个说，获得了很多打量的神色。

“有事吗？”反而是看起来最瘦小的那个回答他。

那家伙从人群中走了出来，旁边的人也自动地退开，接着像是能够读懂沉默般，Omega的领头人皱着眉头盯了几秒，就挥挥手让其他人回避了。“什么事？”他重复了一遍，Tony这才发现对方的翘舌音硬邦邦的，是俄罗斯人的口音，

他抽了抽鼻子，不知道如何开口。按照常理办事之前得先套套近乎，说说天气或者是食堂的伙食，但是他才刚刚开始思量，就听到对方用着不近人情的语调。

“别浪费时间。”

自此，就算是自认社交达人的Tony Stark也再不想扯闲话，徒添烦恼了。

视线扫过囚犯密集的院场中心，“你那有抑制剂吗？”他凑近了对方，压低声音问。

Tony能看到许多人投注过来的目光，有好奇的，有带着恶意的，从青少年时他就已经是个和药贩子偷偷碰头的惯犯，但是围观者中没有什么认识的人依旧让他有些心慌。古巴小子Lopez总是不见人影，Rumlow习惯在室内运动。

他不只一次的见到九头蛇余孽在监狱的床板上做俯卧撑，Tony会吹着口哨经过，顺便说一句：“屁股不错。”对方则是在百忙中空出一只手，回过头对着他比个大汗淋漓的中指。

而现在，他得把自己从回忆中抽出来，因为俄罗斯人冷笑了一下，冒出句不明不白的话，“那就能解释很多事情了。”他说。

“嗯？”Tony本能的反问。

“你和Hans Gruber，”他一字一顿，语气生硬，令Tony愣了半天才想起Hans Gruber是Brock的假名，“没有多少人能打了Gruber还好端端的站在这，你该让他亲自过来和我说，带着诚意。”

就像是对方所说的，这样就能解释很多事情了。

突然间Tony明白了他惬意的监狱生活是从哪来的。主动避开的小混混，带着敬畏的态度室友，Brock在他面前总是表现的不那么像个恶霸，但是说实话，一个九头蛇的特工，受过专业训练的雇佣兵，Brock百分之百是个狱霸，而且八成背着他搞了不少小动作。

对方挑着眉毛说话的方式令曾经的超级英雄牙根发痒，Tony发誓他在心里数到了十，才接着继续说话，并且试图心平气和。

“相信我，朋友，我的诚意已经非常足够了。”他没等对方接话，就抬着下巴，“那个长头发家伙，你的朋友，他等着批下来的床垫已经很久了，旁边那个，叫Chart还是什么的，也是你的朋友，他需要可以剃须的玩意。”

“至于你，安非他命，对吗，我能把你们需要的东西在周二之前搞定，只是用来换他妈的抑制剂，一次的量就好，”他特地顿了顿，并且微笑，当恶霸比预计的还要令人神清气爽，“所以，我是不是足够有诚意？”

大概是有人发现他们交流了太久，狱警吆喝着朝这边赶，而Tony在对方完全到达之前就已经把事情完成了。

***

争执、吵闹、高声谈话，这是监狱里的常态，就像是挂在房顶墙角蛛网与污渍般纠结。Brock躺在自己的的铺位上，看着抢来借来的旧杂志，试图把自己与那些熙熙攘攘的声音隔离。

接着有东西砸在了他的肚子上，和平时的衣服不同，硬邦邦的，塑料质感，“赏你的。”肇事者毫无愧疚，在一旁架着胳膊，大喇喇的说。

拿着那玩意，Brock低头瞟过包装，是根奶油夹心的巧克力棒，他的视线最终落在Stark的脸上，带着充满威胁感的疑问。

“我和Ahtoh谈过了。”Tony解释道，Ahtoh是那个俄罗斯人的名字。

Brock的眉间微不可见的皱过，在带着笑的叹气后又迅速变成了释然。他撑着床板坐了起来，将手肘抵在膝盖上，“就这个？”他夹着那根棒状的小零食在手指间晃了晃，“这就想收买我。”

“不然呢？”站着的犯人将自己的屁股放在对方的小台桌上，从兜里掏出另一根巧克力棒，撕开包装便大口的吃了起来。

Brock也毫不客气，“你晚餐的沙拉归我。”

“不行，我需要保存能量。”Tony嚼着巧克力，含糊的说。

他这几天表现的愈发嗜睡，小腹也隐隐发涨，发情期无疑是快要到了，俄罗斯人的抑制剂是最老式的那种，效果很有限，这意味Tony得面临比平时更难过的发情热，他可不想因为自己的生理反应而失去太多体重。

“噢……”九头蛇的恐怖分子发出声心领神会的单音，接着便抬起头沉默的盯着对方，眼中是Tony读不懂的复杂神色。

接着像是着魔似得，Brock突然伸手去摸他的肚子，被Tony迅速拍开，顺便附上凶狠的瞪视，“别逼我打你。”他说。

他们间的关系有百分之九十都是建立在“周围都是陌生人，但有个家伙我认识”的感情基础上，说不上有多亲近，但也比咬牙切齿的互相仇恨要好一点。Tony几乎就要相信Brock是真的在意他的麻烦，因为在某些时候，Brock那双没什么活人住在里头的眼睛会变得稍微有些生气，只是一点点，但已经足够将他与太平间的尸体区分开。

清了清嗓，“所以，你已经搞定了？”不知道是不是错觉，Tony居然觉得对方的语调很温柔。

于是他一也耸耸肩，好声好气的，“已经搞定了。”

他们差点就以尚且友好的方式结束对话，然后Brock非要问问题，令人忍不住怀疑九头蛇是把这些人憋了多久，怎么这么爱问问题。

“你把东西都藏好了？”他继续问。

“当然，我藏床垫底下了。”

这本来是个完美无缺的答案，说真的，床底下诶，这是世上多少男孩女孩魂牵梦绕，将秘密藏起来的地方，但即使是这样Brock依旧看起来像是要发怒，眉头紧巴巴的皱成一团，然后用Tony听不懂的好几种语言咒骂。

“我告诉过你……”他终于换回了英文，却还没说完，就已经猛地从床垫上窜起来，朝外赶去。

被丢在隔间里的人半天摸不着头脑，只好回头瞥了眼那条剩下的巧克力棒，不甘心的跟了上去。

【七】

依旧是这个食堂，Tony唉声叹气的的托着盘子，被分发玉米片的厨师多关照了一勺。

关于监狱的事情Brock总是对的，他的古巴邻居并不是真的善茬，等赶到现场的时候Lopez已经被高大的九头蛇余孽逼到了墙角，当班的狱警也在旁边劝架，Tony好不容易从围观群众中给自己挤出个位置，才发现他的东西被翻过。

那个古巴小伙子大约是看见他拿了药，以为是什么从外头运进来的毒品，加上手脚本来就不干净，想趁机摸点外快。

Tony的心在床垫还好端端的搭在原地时放回了原地，反倒是Brock依旧梗着脖子和对方发脾气，连狱警拿着棍子在旁边恐吓都不管用，“你以为你可以一直搞乱还不付出代价？”他压低了声音吼着，手臂上全是青筋。

“别轻举妄动，Gruber。”政府工作人员出声警告。

就在Tony准备走上前做点什么的时候，事情又忽然有了结果，Brock退了开来，古巴人也吓得够呛，之后的事情自然就是记过与关禁闭。Tony隔壁的床位空了一晚上，他盯着看了小半宿，想着恐怖分子的床铺大概也是这副模样。

“嘿。”Tony在食堂的角落里找到了Brock，对方一个人坐在那，人和盘子一起落下来的时候都没有抬头。

他不得不在桌子底下踢了一脚，重复道，“嘿，说话。”却依旧没有得到任何反应。而那张厌倦了给Tony Stark处理烂摊子的臭脸他再熟悉不过了。

调整呼吸，第二次踢上对方的腿骨，Tony自己都觉得脚趾发疼，那个自以为是的九头蛇麻烦蛋却还是摆着张冷酷的男模脸，连眉毛都没有动一下。

“我知道你在搞什么名堂了，”他掏出杀手锏，满意的看到对方不动声色的歪了歪脑袋，一副被提起兴趣又忍住不发作的样子。

“你就是想和我套近乎，”他继续说，“九头蛇已经完蛋了，你又没了工作，只能缩在这个小破监狱浪费日子。和我搞好关系将来还可能转业从良，作为神盾局长，我说不准还真能给你，嗯……你知道的，美言几句。”

Brock看起来被震惊了，或者说是被对方的无耻态度给震惊了，他翻了个巨大的白眼，大概在他的人生里算得上数一数二——真男人从不翻白眼，但在Stark那连前十的都算不上。

“你能听到自己刚说的是什么狗屁玩意吗？”他甚至怔住一会才说出这话，眉眼间全是嫌弃。

对方则是将一只手拢在耳边，“我能听到某人开始说话了哦。”一副奸计得逞的模样，差点让Brock把拳头扔上去。

周围的人依旧在说话，嚷闹的噪音混在油腻的气味里，很容易就能让人明白我们究竟是一群如何平庸的生物，进食，找到事情愉悦自己，休息，再接着进食。Brock愿意用自己床底下的色情杂志发誓，就算他们当着众人用搏斗的方式抵消对方的小命，也不会有太多人在意，但Stark却表现好像光是保持谈话就已经是件足够重要的事情，如此微妙。

“怎么，又准备缩回你那纤细脆弱的少男心房了？”见半天没有回应，Tony继续开始絮叨。

Brock在那个靠嘴皮子就能拿诺贝尔奖的家伙彻底开始滔滔不绝之前，抓起一把玉米片，朝着话匣藏着的那处塞了过去。毛茸茸的胡子触感颇好，Tony差点被哽得翻白眼，从桌子底下朝对方狠狠地蹬了一脚，半天才喘过气来。

“闭嘴，Stark，或者我让你闭嘴。”

他一字一顿的说完，便伸手将对方剩下的玉米片全剥夺到自己碗里，权当他替Tony给自己道了个满怀诚意的歉。

不算年轻的逃亡富翁和他五岁小孩的报复心一起，在接下来的时间里不断的试图夺回自己的玉米片，结果除了被拍的手背发红之外啥都没有。

他捂着手背，语调沉痛。“你是个小气吧啦的法西斯变态。”

“喔，说得真好，真管用，”Brock故意将玉米片嚼出噼里啪啦的声响，凑过去，恼人的吹着气，“继续继续，反正对你大有益处。”

还不到晚上，被警告的那人就明白了这话的意思。

Tony眼睁睁的看着惯偷邻居Lopez用小纸箱把自己的东西一件件的装出去，然后九头蛇余孽Brock抱着小纸箱把自己的东西挨个的放进来。他安静的围观了全程，等Brock坐上了床都没能接受现实。

“你大可不必像个小镇修女那样扭扭捏捏，”Brock将枕头扔在床上，倚着墙，脸上是惯有的戏谑笑容和拜某人所赐的淤青眼眶，“就这么担心我会半夜爬上你的床？你以为你是谁，我非得和你上床？”

一床之隔的人翻了个懒散的白眼，同时蹭了蹭身侧的床铺。

“我倒希望你说的都是真的，你对我‘毫无性趣’”Tony将手臂撑在胸前，在说到某个关键词句的时候比了个修饰性的手势，“只是，我必须得提一嘴，如果我想和你上床，你就非得和我上床，但是我不想。”

九头蛇旧部看起来就像是要生气了，“你是个典型的美国式的令人反胃的阶级自恋狂。”

“而你是个毁了容的过气反派，”送上个浮夸的笑容，Tony抬起眉毛，“但是我还是仁慈的为你的词汇量点赞，因为我就是这么好。”

【八】

最终他还是没能把发情期的破事搞定，最终还是让Brock帮忙出了手。

俄罗斯人给的货有问题，又或者是Lopez弄乱了他的药，Tony知道自己闻起来很干净，除了沐浴露和洗衣粉，没有信息素的味道，但是他的身体内部就像是被烧红的铁棍搅过一样，内脏与下流的欲望都发了疯似得躁动。

他在事情彻底变得不可控制前跌跌撞撞的跑去厨房，那是晚餐之前，九头蛇余孽正围着围裙站在锅炉旁，头上是顶滑稽的发网。

如果能有多余的体力，Tony一定不会放弃这次嘲笑的机会，但是他几乎都要站不住了，粘腻的体液开始从某个隐秘的位置向外渗着，裹在监狱特供的垃圾内裤里，一片滑腻。

“你要尝尝看……”Brock拿着勺子，回头问他，他在话音结束就明白发生了什么，他扔下汤勺，皱着眉走近。

他的手不由自主的在对方凑进来的第一秒就伸手拉了上去，然后又被所谓的自尊心强撑着收回来，他的牙齿用力的咬住，半天都说不出话。

Brock大概还是发现了些什么，他凑过来嗅，差点令Tony就地将对方摁倒然后开始扒裤子——发情期的Omega想要把Alpha的阴茎放进自己屁股里什么错，“你是发情了吗？”他带着十足的仓促，“我什么都没闻到。”

“操，这不是……”Tony手忙脚乱的，指头都在发抖，费尽扒拉的也只能挤出半句话。

这是个快到餐点的忙碌厨房，有起码十个以上的围观者，他不想在这个时候和对方讨论抑制剂的合理效果，也不想当着所有人的面就地开始发情。他的颧骨大概满是烧红，呼吸也热的发烫，而Brock看起来就像是个活生生的加了糖霜和坚果的巧克力布朗尼，Tony只觉得自己的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着性爱，视野也开始融化。

你得决定点什么，他用眼神说，你要立刻决定点什么。

Brock又露出那副令人看不懂的表情了， Tony不知道这是否归功于伤疤，又或者是别的什么东西。他们被压抑的气氛一起环在角落，九头蛇余孽有喜欢摆着副凶脸用胸挤人的臭毛病，足以令他们瞩目的压着墙角，然后被巡逻的狱警注意到。

“你们两个，分开，干什么呢？”

这个时候Brock忽然说话，“打我。”

“什……”

“打我。”

不能怪他不够机灵，谁能在脑子变成奶油的时候理解这样一句没头没脑的话。我以为我们现在都同意禁止使用暴力了呢，Tony想着，我以为我们是朋友呢。然后Brock就出拳打了他，落点在他的脸颊。

于是他怔住了。

说真的，这不算痛，连在人生的长河中留下记忆的程度都算不上，但是就像是莫名其妙的有只高频的噪音哨子忽然在耳边吹响，Tony感觉自己眼前冒着金光，耳边也全是尖锐的鸣响。

甚至连发情都算不上重要了，他在自己能反应过来的第一个瞬间将拳头还回去。或许有些脚步发虚，但是，管他的，这种东西绝对要还回去。

他已经受够了这种亲密与拳头的故技重施，不能再来一次，他想，我不接接受以这种方式再来一次。他竭尽可能的又踢又打，Brock也颇在状态，像模像样地回手，没有留情，不一会他们就被狱警用棍棒架着分开。Tony只知道自己进了禁闭室，接着Brock也被扔了进来。

之前有人告诉他，禁闭室从不关灯，时间感与静默的空间会渐渐扭打在一起，让人只觉得现实与虚幻也没有多少差别，相当别致的折磨。

Tony很想把自己塞进漂浮的意识中，但是他的高热的身体如囚笼般不肯放手。对方的声音嗡嗡的响着，“平时都是单独关押，”Brock的手指在墙面上划动，该死的刺耳，“这和我预想的不一样。”他继续说。

身体很沉重，思想却不是。 去你妈单独关押，他想，去你妈的不一样。

去你妈的发情期和去你妈的荷尔蒙， 去你妈的生理本能和去你妈的性别吸引，去你妈的自以为是个顶好的大善人，去你妈的别有用心却搞出这副热闹的年度狗血戏码。去你妈的围观群众，去你妈的暴露身份，去你妈的艳情新闻和去你妈股票价值。

还有去你妈的注册法案，重复一遍，去你妈的注册法案。

他应该在厨房里就把Brock上了。让那个裤子里藏着好东西却不让他用的法西斯好好看看，看看自己什么样子，再看看他又是什么样子。他们从没长出过那种道貌岸然的假脸，如此费尽心机装模作样根本没有意义。他应该在厨房里就把Brock上了，把那家伙吸到说不出话，眼睛发红，再压上去用力的骑他。

“能听到吗？”九头蛇扯着他的头发让他向上看，逆光中Tony认不清对方的脸，只觉得鼻腔里全是他想要的气味。

“要求饶的话，就趁现在，”他的声音就像是飘在半空中，又远又近，床上半躺着的那人能感觉到重量落在床沿上，“我可以温柔一点，但是我不想。”他接着说。

就像是那次对方拿零食逗弄他时说的那样，“操你，”Tony拉长了语调，字正腔圆，“操——你——”，

他拉着那人的手臂扑了上去，全身心将身体与对方揉在一起。在之后的一秒钟里，他已经用手解开了对方穿着的劣质囚裤，顺势重重的摸了下去。

或许他看起来像是团软绵绵的发情Omega，但是在获得自己需要的东西上，Tony Stark绝对不会含糊。

直接将那柄半硬的凶器咽了下去，厚重的龟头将他的喉咙撞得生痛。Brock发出了声介于爽和痛之间的呻吟，始作俑者则因为扑面而来的信息素气味而身心舒畅，闻起来像是树木和林场，各种意义上的身心舒畅。

我要让他后悔招惹我，他半是认真想，我要让这个恐怖分子对于今晚发生的事情后悔不已，只在酒吧喝到全醉的时候才能哭哭啼啼的与别人哭诉，哭诉Tony Stark是怎么用世界上最棒的屁股侵犯了自己的贞操。

先是将对方的阴茎整个吞下，用力吮吸，接着退开，用牙齿粗暴的刮蹭渗着咸液的小孔。九头蛇特工显然没有料到这个，他换了好几种外语低声的咒骂，扯着Tony的头发拉开距离，但不屈不挠的Stark精神怎么会让Tony就此放弃。

他用手在对方软乎乎的囊球底下用力揉搓，那里被各种混合的体液打湿，Brock立刻因此放开了手上的力量，发出声嘶的吸气，牙齿紧紧的咬在一起。“Coyote，（注3）”他从舌根底下发出嘟囔。被Tony摇头拒绝。

是木法沙（注4），他边吸着对方的老二，一边含糊地想，去你的北美小郊狼。

而事已至此，作为一个Omega，这已经是他能做到的极限了。

等Brock的小弟弟变得又涨又红的时候——谢天谢地，比期待中的还要好，Tony被下下半身的抗议所催促，迫不及待的爬了上去，他的手指刚刚往那处空得发疼的后穴探，就被涌出来的热液吓了一跳。

它们争先恐后的沿着腿根的皮肤向下流动，滑腻腻的蹭在对方的腿上。

九头蛇余孽无疑是发现了这个，他用外语哑声地念叨着什么，手臂强硬的将Tony的颈子环在自己的胸前，从表情上来看，Tony觉得自己还是听不懂的好——听懂了他八成又得受气。

垂着眼睛看着，Brock低下头用牙齿咬他的鼻子，“你们这些美国老爷尝起来是什么味道，”他将手指直直的捅了进去，一瞬间被满足的兴奋感差点让Tony跳了起来，然后又被摁回去，重重的撞在对方的手指上。

又酸又疼的感觉令他本能的爆了句粗口，眼前飘起光晕，然后Brock把沾了肠液的手指在他面前晃晃，伸进嘴里下流的吮吸。

“La Terre est un gâteau plein de douceu.（世界像一道甘美的甜点）”

话尾的音节还没完全落在地上，那些手指又被塞进Omega的嘴里，肆无忌惮的往深处扣弄，Tony险些因此而干呕了起来，接着Brock扶着自己厚重的老二在滑腻的洞口随意戳弄了两下，便直接插了进去。

眼前的零散光晕彻底变成了柔和的白光，被满足的后穴因兴奋而收缩，迫切的向外涌着热液，他们在同一时间发出拉长的呻吟，Tony爽得咬紧了将嘴里的手指，几乎想要将它们都咽下去，Brock则顾不上手上的事，他的瞳孔深得发黑，另一只手掰着发情人的臀瓣凶狠的将性器往里撞。浪荡的呻吟立刻叫了起来，又被手指搅得支离破碎。

涎液顺着嘴角向下拉扯，被掌心和下巴上的胡子粘成糊涂的一片。所有的一切似乎都太湿太滑。Brock揉弄着的臀瓣数次因为滑腻的体液而从溜出，最后被失去了耐性的手掌狠狠地拍打惩罚。

Brock用绝对会留痕迹的方式紧紧的攥着那团狡猾的软肉，深深的揉在里头，指缝中透出因挤压而红肿的颜色。Tony则是以吮咬上对方乳头的方式回报，他有条众人夸赞的好舌头，足以将对方的胸口舔的一阵阵地发抖。

又是一次Omega式的高潮，对方根本就没有费心去找什么敏感点，他现在全身都是敏感点。

Tony拖着嗓子胡乱的叫，拖拽摩擦的触感蹭过湿热且带着褶皱的肠肉，收缩，再色情的撑开，立刻就能触发软麻的快感。Tony几乎以为自己会就此脱水。然后Brock用指甲骚刮他的乳尖，若有若无的快速扫过，令他痒得发疯，费尽的挺着胸口只想再要，然后又被用力的扣弄，尖锐的快感混着疼痛冲了上来，瞬间就让他夹着屁股射了出来。

“操……”

热液和痉挛般抽动的肠道同时挤了上来，Brock被对方射上来的精液溅了一脸，老二被夹得几乎有些发疼。他重重的拍在那瓣完好的臀瓣上，Omega因此反射性的抖，于是他又拍了几次，掴掌声响亮且下流。

“就不行了？”他拍拍对方的脸颊，曾经趾高气昂的神盾局长现在脸上都是汗和眼液，那双眼睛完全的散了神。

Brock以为这是求饶，然后那双红得有些色情的嘴唇分开，“再来，”声音微弱却清晰，Tony的胸口因为喘息而起伏，脸上是某种假装正经的渴望，接着他舔了舔嘴唇，“好舒服，再来。”

【九】

如果说在摸到子宫口之前Tony Stark还留有半推半就的气节，Brock打开了那个甚至更湿润的入口后，他面对的变成了芭提雅的妓女。

没有任何贬低的意味，纯粹是对于性爱的赞美。

Tony在他将半个指节伸进子宫口的时候就啜泣了起来。Brock还以为是因为疼痛或者恐惧，然后他听到了对方说得是什么，“没错……就、就是这里，操我，”Omega向后拱着屁股，又被自己粗暴的动作弄得发抖，Brock觉得自己需要因为对方变成了这个样子而付出责任，所以他仁慈的抽出了手指，将老二顺着已经足够松软的甬道毫无障碍地插了进去。

又湿又软的触感立刻包裹了他的下身。Tony满足的叹气，很快像是个热锅上的活鱼那般扭动了起来，Brock将所有碍事的挣扎都用压住，用龟头顶弄探索，对着微微陷入的子宫口顶了进去。

Omega嘶的吸气，接着是一连串的咒骂，半是出于疼痛半是出于爽快。那个柔嫩的入口根本不该经受如此暴力的折磨，Brock依旧大喇喇的埋头撞他，令Tony想起这家伙大概是故意的，故意将他撑得那么痛。

“轻一点。”汗顺着他的头发向下落，撑着床板的手也微微打着抖，Tony能感觉到自己的阴茎都因为疼痛而变得颓势，他不得不再次重复，用带着哭腔的调子，“你可以射进来，求你，轻一点。”

如果Brock知道性爱可以如此轻易的对方求人，他大概早就会这么做。

“我当然会射进来。”他终于停下了这种残忍的折磨，将阴茎退了出来，重新把手指塞进那个更为窄小的入口，剪着撑开，拉扯出呻吟，在搔弄揉顶，得到了一阵抖动和向外涌出的液体。

“我一遍又一遍的会射进来，直到你装不下为止。”

光是这点时间的功夫就又有肠液从那个张合的入口向外溢着，顺着会阴的位置向下粘腻的滑落。Brock终于闻到了一丝别的东西，Omega的信息素，太过微弱以至于他无法分辨这究竟是什么气味，“听起来不错。”Tony也渐渐找回了节奏，一边喘息着一边说。

“装不下的部分我会喂进你上面的这张嘴。”

一声得意的哼笑，Omega挑逗的扬起眉毛，语调笃定，“那你你完蛋了，Brock，你根本不知道我上面这张嘴能做什么。”

他故意露出舌尖，下流的弹动了几下，满意的感觉到他在他屁股上的老二因此而跳动，“我可以让你后悔自己是个Alpha。”他说。

Brock则是用手臂掐着他的脖子，暴躁的咬他的耳垂，“我会让你不后悔自己是个Omega。”

重新插进来的时候Tony才发现那根令他又爱又狠的老二好像变得更大了，重重地撞进他的子宫口里，简直就像是一记又准又硬的小拳头，他蜷着脚趾浪叫，以为自己在高潮上待了一个世纪，却发现对方才刚刚渐入佳境。

后发制人的类型，他堪堪想着，就被一记顶弄操到发出不声音。

Brock不断的在他耳边说下流话。你下面咬的真紧，他说，你的屁股生来就适合含着我的阴茎。把自己射空之后Tony就只能不断的用后面高潮，肠液溢的到处都是。九头蛇余孽为此狠狠的夸赞了他，“你是我见过最能出水的美国老爷。”他挑着粘液往对方嘴里送，全被舔了个干干净净。

Tony一点都不想回味自己的味道，皱着眉头用屁股夹对方，“只管闭嘴伺候你的美国老爷。”

他在Brock开始成结的时候着实恐慌了一番——感谢那该死的劣质抑制剂，他都不知道自己有足够的Omega信息素能让对方成结。他的小腹发涨，再高潮的话说不准会射出什么东西来，而且十分担忧成结了的Alpha会因此而标记他。

他的脖子后头有个标记，但这不代表Brock不会再次标记他。

接着对方就用动作浇灭了他的担忧，Brock刻意避开他后颈的腺体，低下头用舌头舔他的脸颊，像是某种真正优雅的肉食动物，Tony用了半秒钟想通Brock Rumlow不会真正需要一个Omega，也不会需要拖家带口的将来，他们这些自认浪荡多情的雇佣兵从不需要家人，有烟和酒，子弹和妓女，再加上若干独自撸管的夜晚就已经足够了。

Brock掐着他的胯重重的顶弄，低吼着达到了高潮，他嘶哑的念叨着下次要闻到你的味道（好像他们还有下次似得），手指落下的地方无疑会留下一串需要被解释的手印，Tony却无暇估计这个，他哆哆嗦嗦的用自己剩下的力气守住膀胱，皮肤上全是冒出来鸡皮疙瘩，并且因此只得到了差强人意的半次高潮。

头晕眼花后的东西才是最麻烦的，Alpha成结后的射精可以维持很久，又热又硬的结重重的坠在他的小肚子里，Tony试图调整位置将自己弄得更舒服点，却被对方按住了手脚。“别乱动。”Brock喘着说。

Omega不敢轻举妄动，只好回过头发了道能量不足的眼刀，“我想尿尿。”他说。

“忍着。”

“你怎么不忍。” 浓稠的精液蹿进他的身体，令人一阵小腹发酸，腿根发软。Tony大概喋喋不休了一些关于Alpha的成结射精有多麻烦的事情，这没办法，他有些紧张，现在唯一能指望上的避孕途径就是自己的子宫足够年老色衰。然后Brock终于放弃当个完美的听众。

“我忍过了。”他说，张嘴覆上了对方颈后的腺体。


End file.
